


Глупое выражение лица

by laya_s



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Jealous Louis, Oblivious Harry, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laya_s/pseuds/laya_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри не понимает, в чем дело, а Луи совершенно точно не ревнует. Найл и Лиам делают все, что могут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глупое выражение лица

– У тебя такое глупое выражение лица, – прищурившись, говорит Луи. Гарри, уютно устроившийся на диване головой на бедре у Найла, поднимает взгляд от телефона. Найл вопросительно выгибает бровь.  
  
– У тебя, – с нажимом повторяет сидящий в кресле Луи, дернув подбородком в сторону Гарри. – Ужасно глупое выражение лица.  
  
Гарри растеряно улыбается, как человек, который услышал шутку, но не понимает, в чем ее суть.  
  
– Что, Лу?..  
  
– Что!.. – передразнивает Луи. – Лежишь и тычешь пальцем в телефон с идиотской улыбкой уже полчаса!  
  
Гарри смотрит на телефон, потом на Найла, который изо всех сил старается остаться серьезным.  
  
– Но я просто переписываюсь…  
  
– О, это все меняет, конечно, – ядовито говорит Луи, Найл со смешком закатывает глаза и тоже удостаивается взгляда: – Найлер, а ты в курсе, что…  
  
– О нет! – Найл закрывает уши руками и мотает головой. – Я тебя не слышу, Томмо, бла-бла-бла!  
  
– Очень смешно, ты!..  
  
– Ай киссед э гел ЭНД АЙ ЛАИКТ ИТ! – взвывает Найл, и зашедший в комнату Лиам вздрагивает. – Тейст оф хё черри чапстик!  
  
– Ты чего орешь? – интересуется Лиам, пока Гарри озадаченно переводит взгляд с Луи на Найла  
.  
– Потому что он идиот, – триумфально провозглашает Луи, и Найл обреченно стонет.  
  
– Вот это новость, – Лиам усаживается рядом с Найлом и рассеяно гладит продолжающего лежать Гарри по голове. – У нас десять минут, потом нас ждут.  
  
– Тогда тебе надо выходить прямо сейчас, – Луи закидывает ногу на ногу и фыркает. – Ты же у нас копаешься дольше всех.  
  
Лиам удивленно хмурится, потом еще раз оглядывает диспозицию и присвистывает:  
  
– Ааа, все понятно. И давно вы так?..  
  
– Минут десять, - понимающе кивает Найл. – Это новый рекорд.  
  
– Ребята, вы о чем? – жалобно интересуется Гарри. – Не пойму, я просто лежу и переписываюсь с Ником, какой еще…  
  
– Оууу, необходимы экстренные меры, – бормочет Лиам, кинув быстрый взгляд на Луи. – Найл, быстрее, пока Томмо не сказал, что меня полнит эта футболка, а тебе вместо пения надо заняться выращиванием кактусов.  
  
– Вас понял, – Найл бережно придерживает Гарри под голову и встает вместе с Лиамом. Переглянувшись, они одновременно подхватывают Гарри: Найл под мышками, Лиам – под коленки.  
  
– Ребята, вы чего! – округляет глаза Гарри, пока его с пыхтением куда-то тащат. – Ли, что вы… Найл!  
  
К счастью, до кресла всего несколько шагов, и Гарри довольно быстро водружают на руки обескураженному Луи. Луи хмурится, но автоматически прижимает Гарри к себе, и Найл с Лиамом победно дают друг другу «пять».  
  
– Жертва принесена, божество более не гневается?  
  
Гарри ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, и обнимает его за шею. Луи надеется, что Лиам с Найлом вполне способны прочитать беззвучное «простите, парни» по губам.  
  
– Лу, они придурки, не обращай внимания, – шепчет Гарри. – Тебе не тяжело? Давай я слезу?  
  
– Нет, Хазза, все отлично, - улыбается Луи и трется носом о его висок. – Идеально.  
  
– Ох, Луи, – Найл качает головой и сладким голосом припечатывает: – У тебя такое глупое выражение лица!


End file.
